SERIBU BANGAU KERTAS
by eru.hoshi.i
Summary: Menurut mitos, jika kau melipat seribu bangau kertas maka keinginanmu akan terkabul… Jika perlu, sepuluh ribu pun akan aku buat. Fic for ALL in NARUTO's Fandom. COMPLETE.
1. crane1

**S E R I B U B A N G A U K E R T A S**

**.**

**A U T H O R**

**ERU. HOSHI. I**

**.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SONGS:: Yui Makino-You are My Love (sakura version), Ikimonogatari- Seishun Line, Kourin-Ai Shiteru and Surface- Sunao na Niji.**

**.**

_Menurut mitos, jika kau melipat seribu bangau kertas maka keinginan-mu akan terkabul…_

_Jika perlu, sepuluh ribu pun akan ku buat._

.

.

Maka apakah yang dapat mengeratkan-ku pada gengamannya yang kuat?

Maka apakah yang dapat mengunci-ku pada tatapan-nya yang lurus?

Jika aku sudah tak mampu menggapai dan melihatnya dengan indera ini?

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Apakah aku boleh tidak mendengarnya ayah?

Ayah? Apakah kau masih di sana?

"Menurut diagnosis dokter…"

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Berbulan-bulan hanya bunyi infus beraturan yang menemani kesunyian ini.

Hanya putih yang mewarnai pelangi di kertas hidup ini.

Dan kekosongan tiada akhir menembus setiap bilik ruang hati ini.

"Kanker otak stadium akhir."

Maka apakah yang dapat membuatku terikat pada dunia?

.

.

_Ayah! Ayah!_

_Belikan aku kertas origami, yah!!_

_Sudah ratusan terbuat…. Terbelengkalai tiada tempat dan terbuang oleh kebisuan._

.

.

"3 Bulan."

Apa? Mulai detik itu aku berpikir…

Hal apa yang belum ku lakukan, apa yang belum ku rasakan… Ataupun belum ku kerjakan…

3 bulan ini ingin ku manfaatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku ingin mati dengan tersenyum, yah…

Ayah? Apakah kau mengerti?

Jangan memukul dokter, ayah…

Aku tahu mereka sudah berusaha.

Ayah, jika ini takdir dari tuhan…

Aku terima dengan lapang dada.

"Naruto…" Jangan menangis.

Sebab air mata-ku sudah kering untuk membalas milik-mu ayah.

.

.

_Aku ingat saat memuntahkan segumpal darah… Waktu itu, festival sekolah._

_Di tengah hiruk pikuk para siswa, aku yang terkenal sebagai pelari estafet tercepat se-wilayah sedang berlari menuju garis finish._

_**DEG!**_

_Jantung-ku berdesir._

_Aku merasa badan ini semakin berat, napas terengah-engah, kaki ini semakin kaku dan semakin lambat…_

_**DUAK!!!!!**_

_Menghantam keras ke atas tanah lapangan, berlumuran darah dari mulut._

_Aku berpikir lemah, apa aku masih dapat hidup?_

_Apakah aku masih dapat menembus pita di garis finish?_

.

.

"SALJUUU!!!"

Tepat musim dingin… 2 bulan terakhir dalam almanak hidup ini.

Kaki-ku yang tak mampu menopang badan-ku terkulai lemah di atas kursi roda dengan selimut menutupinya.

"Naruto…"

Jika mampu tertawa, aku ingin tertawa dan berkata pada ayah… _Ayah! Dokter itu Cuma bercanda! Dia salah mendiagnosis!!_

Sayangnya…

Terkadang kenyataan tampak begitu menyakitkan jika di bandingkan dengan kebohongan.

Hari ini begitu mendung, dengan langit hitam terlukis kasar dengan semburat keabu-abuan bergejolak riang di tapal batas.

Butiran salju bertaburan bagai tirai sutera di hadapanku…

"Turun lalu meleleh…"

Seandainya aku masih memiliki tahun depan.

.

.

_Apakah yang dapat kuharapkan…_

_Saat teman-temanku melangkah pergi?_

_Apakah aku punya kekuatan…_

_Untuk menarik mereka kembali?_

.

.

"Aku ingin di rawat di ruangan kelas 3…"

Kenapa? Setiap menatap dinding putih di depan-ku… Ketakutan akan kematian selalu membayangi-ku?

"Tetapi, Naruto…"

Jangan menolak… Kumohon, hanya untuk sekali ini saja… Sebab, Naruto selama ini yang kalian kenal akan segera menghilang.

"Baiklah.."

Apakah perjanjian dengan Tuhan, yang ku tanda-tangani 17 tahun lalu akan segera berakhir?

Apakah… Kontrak hidup ini, di renggut atau memang sudah waktu-nya?

.

.

_Senyuman…_

_Pertahanan milik-ku yang paling akhir._

_Jika, aku tersenyum… _

_Apakah semua tidak menyadari jika sekujur tubuh ini berteriak dan menangis?_

.

.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara, Danzo Sai dan Hyuuga Neji."

TEMAN.

Wajah-wajah terakhir yang akan menemani hidup ini, 2 bulan dari hari ini…

Menjalarlah, kebahagiaan…

Berikan aku kemampuan untuk mekar sekali lagi…

Sebelum aku membusuk.

"HAI! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!"

Oh, Tuhan…

Jangan membuat-ku memasang topeng ini lebih lama lagi…

Kapan aku bisa membuka-nya?

"HEI! NEKO!!!"

"Hhh.."

"Hai…"

"…Hai!!"

Eh?

A-apakah ini, hadiah terakhir untuk-ku?

.

.

_Tertawa…? Sekali lagi?_

_Jika cukup ingin ku habiskan kotak tertawa ini…_

_Hahaha… Sayangnya, dada ini terasa sesak saat tertawa…_

_Begitu juga dengan otak-ku yang terkadang semakin lambat untuk berjalan…_

_Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menghitung hari…_

_Sebab… Kegembiraan terasa begitu menyenangkan._

.

.

3 Minggu. Kata Kiba pada-ku.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu aku melewatkan sejumput waktu yang tersisa bersama TEMAN baru-ku ini…

Kegiatan melipat bangau kertas, terasa begitu membosankan…

Ah… Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa tersenyum…

Bukan senyum menyedihkan yang ku dapat, tetapi senyum persahabatan penuh kepercayaan…

Terkadang membuat-ku menyesal…

Kenapa, aku baru mengenal mereka saat aku akan mati?

.

.

_Hari ini… _

_Aku mengatakan penyakit-ku yang sesungguhnya pada mereka…_

_Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan Neji…_

_Aku tak mampu menatap wajah mereka._

_Aku menunggu cukup lama…_

_Apakah mereka marah padaku yang sudah tak jujur?_

"BODOH!!!"

_Apakah itu air mata? Yang kulihat mengalir di sudut mata Kiba?_

"Kau ini…"

_Apakah itu senyuman sedih? Yang kulihat melengkung lemah di bibir Gaara?_

"Hah~… Naruto…"

_Apakah itu tawa miris? Yang kulihat mengalun tipis di mulut Sai?_

"Sudah di gariskan oleh Takdir…"

_Apakah itu tatapan ramah? Yang kulihat menjurus di mata Neji?_

"A-aku… Ma-maaf…"

"Jangan! Jangan bicara lagi Naruto!!!"

_Aku merasa tenggorokan-ku tertahan… _

_Kiba memeluk-ku erat sekali._

"Baka…"

_Tangan kiri-ku di genggam oleh Gaara, cukup hangat hampir membuat-ku menangis._

"Dasar 'anu' kecil…"

_Kepala-ku di elus-elus penuh kekeluargaan oleh Sai._

"….."

_Senyum manis menggantung lekat di bibir Neji._

"Teman-teman…."

_Aku tak sanggup lagi…. Aku menangis dan menangis…_

_Tak mampu mendengarkan ataupun melihat lagi keadaan sekeliling-ku…_

_Maka inilah… Yang membuat-ku terikat pada dunia…_

.

.

Berhari-hari semenjak kejadian itu…

Jam-jam dalam hidupku tampak terisi dengan begitu kebahagiaan…

Semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit, mulai dari pasien anak-anak sampai suster-suster berusaha menciptakan suasana sehangat mungkin…

Aku sudah dapat merelakan waktu-ku ini…

Tetapi…

Kenapa ada yang kosong di dinding hati ini?

Tampak-nya… Ada seberkas dinding yang belum ter-cat oleh kegembiraan…

Apa?

.

'Cinta?'

.

Begitulah kata Gaara…

Dia yang sudah kehilangan ibu pada kecelakaan berkata penuh kekosongan.

Dia seolah mengerti dengan semua penderitaan ini…

Terkadang aku pun merasakan kekosongan meski bersama-nya dan teman-teman…

Terkadang tertawa tidak mengisi lubang hampa udara dalam hati ini, aku jadi ingin berlari dari sana.

Sebab, lambat laun aku mulai menjadi pendiam… Kegelapan tampak ingin mendekap tubuh ini dan memenjarakan-ku dengan kuku tajam dewa kematian.

Ahh…

Cukup sudah, aku bergumam seperti itu sambil menatap obat-obatan yang setiap hari mereka berikan. Untuk apa lagi?

Tetapi… Dia merubah presepsi-ku…

Dia merubah warna hitam-putih ini menjadi berwarna dengan senyum kakunya… Perlahan aku berpikir.

Apakah aku akan mati di sini? Aku bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling-ku.

Aku tidak rela…

Aku tidak rela berakhir seperti ini…

Aku masih ingin. Ingin….

Begitulah pikirku saat melihatnya masuk ke kamar ini, dia benar-benar nyata…

"Uchiha Sasuke, Pasien baru."

Semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku mulai melipat bangau kertas lagi… Aku pun menulisi setiap lembarnya, _Aku ingin hidup._

_Aku ingin hidup._

_Aku ingin hidup…_

.

.

**SEBAB AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRI…**

**Terima Kasih**** kepada semua orang yang sudah saya FLAME.**

**Respon kalian benar-benar seperti yang saya harapkan.**

**Terima Kasih atas::**

**Petunjuk kalian.**

**Nasehat kalian.**

**Semangat kalian.**

**Tujuan saya ****bukanlah**** atas MISI SUCI membersihkan dunia FANFIC INDONESIA dari plagiator atau pun cerita tidak bermutu.**

**(Sebab mereka adalah penulis yang ****patut di hargai**** betapa pun hancurnya cerita mereka. Bukankah FanFiction. Net tempat untuk UNLEASH OUR IMAGINATIONS??)**

**Tetapi, ingin membuat kalian menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Karena dengan kritik seseorang dapat berubah dan bermetamorfosis dari ulat menjadi Kupu-Kupu.**

**Karena tampaknya review yang anda-anda berikan jarang sekali yang berbobot dan hanya berkisar meminta 'Apdeth!' 'Updet' 'Apudeto!' **

**Hah…**

**Cobalah kalian me-review dengan lebih kompleks lagi.**

**Kalian kritik sudut pandangnya, jalan ceritanya, atau pun cara penulisannya. Ahh… Jarang saya lihat review yang seperti itu… (Hanya segelintir orang/ penulis yang me-review dengan isi seperti itu, yah…)**

**Biasanya hanya ada di chapter awal dan di cerita penulis baru. Saya juga di katakan munafik, saya juga belum pernah me-review dengan 'baik'. **

**Tetapi, mulai sekarang marilah kita mengoreksi kesalahan kita dan juga kesalahan orang lain. (Walau pun itu fic teman kita sendiri, kita harus jujur dan berkata dengan terbuka NAMUN tidak bermaksud menurunkan harga diri mereka.)**

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!!**

**Jika saya masih memiliki waktu, saya akan me-review anda semua dengan kata-kata yang lebih baik dan tidak hanya me-FLAME tanpa tujuan yang jelas.**

**THANKS TO**

**:: **

**Mikazuki Chizuka, Chiaki Megumi, Kurukaemo, Ai Shirohime , Lovely Lucifer, Sana Uchimaki, Hiwatari-Nana, Chiba Asuka, Yonchan, Nakama Luna, --- (everyone in Naruto's Fandom! Guys you're ROCKZ!)**

**::**

**Untuk FIC di atas…**

**Apa ada yang mau di lanjutkan atau tetap seperti itu?**

**::**

**Maka apakah yang mengikat-ku pada dunia?**

**Akhirnya ku temukan…**

**Kau-lah, tali itu**

**Yang menyatukan-ku pada Dunia…**

**Kau.**

**TEMAN.**

**-I AM Eru. Hoshi. I-**


	2. crane2

**S E R I B U B A N G A U K E R T A S**

**.**

**A U T H O R**

**ERU. HOSHI. I**

**.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SONGS:: Yui Makino-You are My Love (sakura version), Ikimonogatari- Seishun Line, Kourin-Ai Shiteru and Surface- Sunao na Niji.**

**.**

_Menurut mitos, jika kau melipat seribu bangau kertas maka keinginanmu akan terkabul…_

_Jika perlu, sepuluh ribu pun akan aku buat._

.

.

Aku tahu dari awal…

Tidak ada jalan untuk melepaskan diri dari kenyataan ini…

Walaupun begitu…

Aku selalu berusaha menolak takdir…

"Bodoh."

Hari ini, salju turun lebat sekali. Dalam waktu semalam saja, seluruh Rumah Sakit sudah tertutupi oleh selimut putih karya sang Dewi Kristal Es. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak dapat tidur, begitu juga kemarin malam… Aku hanya terduduk di atas kursi roda mengawasi salju yang jatuh perlahan satu persatu, menyentuh tanah dan membeku.

"Aku akan mati… Pada musim semi,ya… Betapa ironisnya…"

Ahh… Lagi-lagi tawa miris mewarnai bibir ini, mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela lalu melihat ke arah mereka yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang hangat. Aku, merasa iri pada mereka yang masih punya kontrak panjang pada Tuhan, aku iri sekali…

"Ceh… Apa yang kau harapkan lagi Naruto? Apakah kau tidak cukup dengan hal ini?"

Aku meremas kemejaku di mana jantung ini berada, rasanya sakit sekali… Perih, seperti luka yang tidak terlihat. "Ayah…."

_Maafkan aku ayah…_

_Jangan menangis…_

_Ku mohon… Jangan sesali hal ini… _

"_Seharusnya anak yang meletakkan bunga di atas makam orang tuanya… Bukan sebaliknya."_

_BUKAN SEBALIKNYA…_

Ahh… Aku menangis lagi, bukan karena sedih dengan kematian yang melangkah mendekat, tetapi untuk seseorang yang kecewa… Tidak bisa meletakkan harapannya lagi di atas punggung ini.

Sebab…

Perjalanan ini akan segera berakhir dan sudah waktunya menurunkan tas berat berupa kehidupan di pemberhentian bernama akhirat.

"Aku ini… Apa sudah harus menyerah, ya…"

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi suster Sakura!!" Seperti biasa, seorang suster berambut merah jambu masuk ke kamar kami sembari membawa obat-obatan yang harus rutin di minum. Aku mendesah dari balik selimut, menatap muka Gaara yang melukiskan kesempurnaan dan kesakitan dalam sekali aduk seolah mengerti perasaan tertekan ini…

Aku ingin berhenti meminum benda itu… Aku tahu, meskipun di minum tidak membawa perubahan apapun… Toh, aku tetap akan mati 'kan?

MATI.

"…to!"

"Naruto!"

Sebuah telapak tangan bergoyang di depan muka-ku, aku melihat di balik sela jari sebuah wajah dengan raut cemas. Sedikit kaku aku tersenyum berusaha menepiskan perasaannya, "Iya?"

"Ini obatnya, jangan lupa di minum ya? Uhm… Nanti siang, dokter Tsunade mau bicara dengan kamu." Ia pun menaruh senampan obat dan gelas lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan aku dalam keraguan…

Keraguan?

Kau ragu akan apa Naruto? Sudah jelas 'kan?

Kamu itu akan mati.

Untuk apa lagi ragu… Semua ini sudah jelas, bagai membaca buku dan sekarang kau harus menutupnya karena sudah terlalu lama terbuka. Seandainya kematian sesederhana itu…

"Oi… Tenang sajalah…" Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku. Aku melihat ia menggenggam sesuatu tampak seperti sebuah tas kertas, menatap wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. "Ini… D-dari Temari, katanya di pakai kalo dingin."

"Te-terima kasih…" Wah… Sebuah sweater, berwarna biru langit seolah ingin di serasikan dengan warna mataku… Tidak kusangka Gaara mempunyai perasaan sentimentil seperti ini, dan…

"Kertas o-origami?" Tanganku menggenggam sebungkus kertas berwarna-warni, beralih menatap Gaara dengan penuh tanda tanya di ujung ranjang. "Dariku… Kalo kamu mau melipat Bangau Kertas… Sebaiknya pakai yang berwarna… Jangan kertas koran." Ia memegani kepala belakangnya, menyembunyikan wajah yang bersemu. Aku bahagia sekali, campur aduk… Ingin menangis, tertawa, berlari, kegirangan, berteriak… "Terima Kasih!!!!" Namun, kuputuskan aku cukup memberikan senyum yang paling lebar untuknya menunjukkan barisan gigi yang selama ini aku kagumi dan senyum hangat yang juga aku warisi dari ayah… Aku harap dia tidak lupa dengan senyum ini, Hei… Gaara, jika aku memiliki kehidupan di masa yang akan datang… Aku pinta kau jadi kakakku, ya?

"Heeiii!! Yang di sana!! Dunia jangan di jadikan milik berdua dong!!!" Kiba berteriak memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan yang sempat kurasakan saat menatap mata Gaara, sementara si kepala merah itu menatap Kiba dengan tajam, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Siapa juga yang kayak gitu!! Emang lo kira kita lagi ngapain?!" Aku membalas Kiba sementara tanganku membuka lipatan sweater dan mengepaskannya di tubuh.

"Nyuci…" Kata Sai tenang, di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku, dia ini… Selalu ngaco deh!! Hanya dia ini yang karakternya sulit aku pahami… Mungkin jika aku mati nanti, aku baru bisa melihat senyum tulusnya… Sai.

"Hei-hei! Jangan ganggu Naruto!" Neji berseru di samping kiriku, aku menahan senyum saat melihat rambut kebanggaannya itu acak-acakan akibat tidur. Meskipun umurnya di atas kami, aku merasa sama sekali tidak kaku saat berbicara dengannya… Dia selalu berbicara, takdir-takdir… Hahaha! Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bakalan jadi peramal, ya…

Iya… Suatu saat nanti. Saat di mana aku tidak ada lagi di sekeliling mereka…

Aku menghentikan pandangan dari mereka, ke arah luar jendela di mana semua tampak putih. Kehangatan sweater yang memeluk tubuh, tampaknya tidak bisa memecahkan bongkahan es di dalam sini…

Di sini…

Di hati ini…

.

.

I Knew it right from the beginning.

That there's no way to escape reality.

But, even so…

I tried to defy fate.

THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN ESCAPE FROM OUR FATE…

"Che!"

Nakahara Chuuya, jelas mengambil alih keadaan hati ini. Sebab, setiap aku berpikir sendirian dalam ruang kosong di hati… Semua jadi begitu puitis. Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang pengacau seperti aku bisa berpuisi? Jika mendengarnya tentu kau akan tertawa…

Lagi-lagi aku menolak menemui si Nenek tua itu… Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, kalau aku memang khawatir dengan diri ini…

Aku takut, aku takut akan kematian…

Aku takut… Apakah kematian ini, akan begitu menyakitkan ataukah cepat dan tidak terasa?

Sebab…

"Eh…"

Kukira aku sendirian di sini… Benar, di bagian belakang taman Rumah Sakit di bawah pohon cemara. Tempat ini aku temukan beberapa minggu lalu sewaktu melarikan diri dari Kak Shizune, sangat teduh dan hanya ada satu kursi panjang sepanjang pohon itu. Waktu tidak ada salju, sangat indah di sini… Banyak orang yang melarikan diri ke bawahnya, tetapi sekarang… Dingin dan tertutup salju. Kukira aku sendirian di sini…

"Eh…"

Kukira begitu… Dia, sedang apa di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wajahnya… Dia juga tidak memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit, wah… Mukanya putih seputih salju yang menutupi bahunya…

EH?!

Berapa lama dia duduk di sini sampai salju bisa duduk manis di sekitar tubuhnya? Aku menoleh khawatir pada orang itu, dia bisa kena radang dingin ataupun Hipotermia.

"Siapa di sana?"

Aku terkejut… Padahal aku sudah berada tepat di depannya, bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihatku? Matanya juga terbuka lebar, apakah…

"Kakak?"

Dia buta?

"Eh… Aku bukan kakakmu…" aku berkata sambil menggerakkan kursi roda mendekati tempat duduknya. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin jelas pula aku melihat raut wajah yang menggambarkan kecemasan. "Tidak apa-apa… Aku bukan orang jahat." Seperti aku dahulu…

"… Memangnya kau kira aku ini anak kecil?!" Ketus sekali balasannya untukku. Baru sekali ini aku melihat orang seperti ini, seperti magnet dia menarikku semakin dekat dengannya. Tidak pernah aku merasa seperti ini, hangat… Dalam kerimbunan salju yang turun, anehnya hati ini menghangat dan berusaha mengembangkan senyum setiap aku menatap muka yang putih itu.

"Hehehe…" Juga tidak dapat menolong diriku yang tertawa kecil, membuat dirinya merasa terganggu. Kenapa? Aku merasa seperti ini?

"Kau ini bodoh,ya?" Mukanya mengkerut, aku hanya terkesiap berusaha menghindari mata hitam yang seolah terfokus pada tubuh ini… Membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan melukiskan semburat merah jambu tidak beraturan di sepanjang garis pipi.

"Apa katamu, Tako!?" Ternyata hanya pada orang ini, aku bisa mengeksperesikan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Naruto si mulut besar yang senang berbuat onar, terkenal seantero sekolah yang kini terpaksa berjalan di atas kursi roda atas diagnosis dokter bahwa Kanker Otak telah perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Tako?! Kau kira aku gurita?!" Ahaha… Dia ini bodoh sekali… Aku melihat mukanya yang begitu putih sekarang sedikit memerah, wah… Ternyata ada juga orang yang tampak begitu tampan saat sedang marah, ya?

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanyaku, menggerakkan kursi roda dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping kakinya yang panjang menjulur di atas salju. Menunggu jawaban, aku tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari mukanya… Aku melihat kesedihan di sana, kekosongan, kekecewaan dan keterpurukan… Aku merasa sama.

"B-bukan urusanmu 'kan?!" Bodoh… Dia ini!! Kenapa berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sendiri, sih?! Kalo khawatir dan takut bilang saja… Kau itu masih punya waktu yang banyak tahu! Bukan seperti aku…

Hah… Salju turun perlahan lagi, menggambarkan kedinginan teramat sangat. Awannya begitu mendung, menutupi matahari yang selama ini aku kagumi, yang selama ini aku jadikan pedoman kehidupan. Aku dan dia sama-sama terdiam dalam keheningan seolah memahami perasaan satu sama lain yang sedang gundah… Yang sudah lelah pada ketidakpastian, kenapa selalu ada garis tipis di antara ketakutan dan kenekatan? Jika aku, maka akan di masukkan ke katagori apa? Mungkin… Kemunafikkan, ya?

"Hey, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, aku menoleh dan melihat kearah wajah yang semakin putih akibat pantulan salju, "Kurasa kau pasien di sini 'kan?" Angin kering menerpa wajah, membangunkanku dari keterkejutan.

"Aku… Sedang menunggu, sama sepertimu." Aku setengah berbohong, memang benar, kok… Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu… Yang bingung di antara dua pilihan, seseorang dan kematian.

"Sama."

"Ohh… Kakakmu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah bisa duduk di ruang tunggu? Di sana lebih hangat 'kan?" Aku melipat tangan di antara lengan, mengusir dingin yang mengunci tubuh.

"Aku tidak suka di sana…"

"Eh? Kau tidak suka keramaian?"

"Ahh… Bodohnya…"

Bingung, aku Cuma tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan… Kenapa dia benci keramaian? Dia yang sama denganku… Punya pandangan yang sama… Perasaan yang sama… Kenapa? Apakah karena…

"Uhm… Apakah karena kau benci di lihat oleh orang lain dengan tatapan sedih dan seolah membuatmu lemah?" Menurutku…

"Iya." Eh? Ternyata benar…

Seolah tidak percaya, mata ini berkilauan menatap muka itu yang mengguratkan keputus-asaan, muka yang selama ini kukira hanya milikku seorang. Aku merasa kaku, sudah tidak mau membahas topik ini sebab sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mempertanyakan hal tidak jelas seperti itu…

"Jadi… Uhm, kau suka salju?"

"Tidak. Aku sering kena radang dingin…"

"O-oh…"

"….."

"Uhm, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, kamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Uhm… Sasuke? Seperti Satsuki… Apa kamu lahir di malam bulan purnama?"

"Ceh, anak sok tahu…"

"Artinya benar, ya? Wah!!"

"Yah… Daripada nama seperti makanan?"

"Heyy!! Itu nama yang bagus tauu!!"

"Hn… Apa katamu-lah Dobe…"

"Do-Dobe?!! Tako TEME!!"

"Hmpp… Baka, Usuratonkachi…"

"EHH!!!! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Tako Temeee!!!"

"Hmmpp…"

"K-kau tertawa, yaaaa?!!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Tanpa terasa, es abadi di hati ini mulai mencair…

.

.

Maka ikatan apakah yang kami dapatkan?

Sebab aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini…

Maka inikah jawaban atas pencarian yang selama ini aku lakukan?

Sebab aku bingung atas dirinya…

Maka apakah yang mengikatku pada dunia?

Sebab aku merasa seperti akan meninggalkannya…

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

Sepanjang waktu… Hanya kata itu yang di keluarkan bibir ini bagai sebaris puisi… Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya, melipat bangau kertas berwarna-warni sambil bergumam tanpa tujuan.

Aku ini… Menyedihkan, ya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa setiap orang di takdirkan mati? Jika akan berakhir kenapa harus di mulai…?

Sebab aku, takut saat napas ini tidak lagi mengisi paru-paru dan mata ini berhenti menyaksikkan dunia.

Kemana aku akan pergi?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengiang di dalam kalbu.

"Sasuke… Apakah kau tahu?"

Maka… Apakah ia yang dapat menjawab kalbu ini?

Sebab aku sudah berhenti mencari jawaban.

.

.

.

Karena, sudah saatnya untuk berhenti berkelana…

Satu demi satu bangau kertas berjatuhan ke atas lantai.

Seiring dengan tetes darah yang mengalir turun dari sudut bibir.

Apakah sudah waktunya?

.

.

.

**SAAT UNTUK AKU MENYERAH?**

**Saya ERU. HOSHI. I**

**Mengucapkan Terima Kasih yang sebesarnya kepada mereka yang menyempat diri untuk membaca dan me-review cerita saya.**

**Pertama kali me-review cerita orang, yang saya tuliskan hanyalah kemarahan dan kebencian. (Hey, bagi yang tertawa… Baguslah, sebab saya senang melihat orang tertawa.) **

**Yah… Saya, juga tidak mengerti kenapa saya bisa mencaci-maki hasil karya kalian. Tetapi, sekarang saya sudah sadar dan berusaha menjadi lebih bijak lagi, (Hehee-someone told meh!).**

**Terserah anda mau menganggap saya apa, munafik, pembohong, pendendam, sok atau apa-lah… Saya tidak terlalu peduli. Sebab sekarang, saya seperti ini… Tidak ada masa lalu dan masa depan, yang ada Cuma saat ini. Dan inilah saya.**

**::**

**Pendapat saya, jika review anda tidak hanya berputar di kata 'Apdeth' 'Update', bisa lebih baik jika di tambahi kesan atau pesan kalau bisa kritik, mungkin… Tanpa kalian sadari mereka tersenyum dan mengulangi membaca review kalian, berkali-kali. Ini Cuma pendapat saya, entah salah atau benar.**

**::**

**FIC di atas, memang di sisipkan cerita kehidupan saya. Masih boleh di lanjutkan? Lagu yang saya tulis di atas, sebaiknya di putar saat membaca fic ini. Sedikit membangkitkan **_**feel-**_**nya, menurut saya.**

**::**

**Saya lega dengan perkataan kalian, yah… Sebagian besar memberikan saya pelajaran baru, kalau masih di berikan kesempatan saya akan memberikan review yang lebih baik lagi di fic kalian.**

**::**

**Untuk beberapa kesalahan penulisan fic, saya ini juga manusia 'kan? Yang juga tak luput dari kesalahan. (Saya ini orang egois dan tidak mau mengalah, terlalu pede… Hal yang tidak bisa saya ubah.) Jika kalian mau tolong ingatkan saya, jika saya bertindak berlebihan sebab sudah tidak ada lagi yang mampu mengerti diri ini.**

**::**

**One day you might look at me and laugh,**

**Your overjoyed face will be turning pale,**

**In the night rain, the big tree's leaves**

**Will be blown by November wind,**

**Only to be watched by an abandoned dog.**

**-Nakahara Chuuya.**

**::**

**Maka apakah yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini?**

**Kenapa harus ada kehidupan jika harus di tutup dengan kematian?**

**Akhirnya dapat terjawab…**

**Aku hidup untuk… **

**Bertemu dengan kalian.**

**TEMAN.**

**-I AM ERU. HOSHI. I-**


	3. crane3

**S E R I B U B A N G A U K E R T A S**

**.**

**A U T H O R**

**ERU. HOSHI. I**

**.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SONGS:: Yui Makino-You are My Love (sakura version), Ikimonogatari- Seishun Line, Kourin-Ai Shiteru and Surface- Sunao na Niji.**

**.**

**. **

_Menurut mitos, jika kau melipat seribu bangau kertas maka keinginanmu akan terkabul…_

_Jika perlu, sepuluh ribu pun akan aku buat._

.

.

Hanya kesia-sian tersisa, jika kau membuang napas nyawamu dengan percuma.

Kenapa tidak kau bagi saja denganku?

Karena aku, sudah kehabisan akannya.

"Naruto? Mana seprai ranjangmu?"

"Uhm… Mungkin sudah di cuci…"

"…Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, ini obatmu jangan lupa di minum."

Aku berbohong…

Berbohong pada mereka, yang berusaha membuatku bahagia.

Kenapa?

Sebab, aku ingin mereka percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Gaara? Kenapa?"

Aku melihat wajah Gaara yang melukiskan kekecewaan.

Hati ini merasa teriris, apakah dia menyadarinya…?

Semalam, bibir ini memuntahkan darah ke atas seprai putih dengan begitu menyakitkan…

Aku sangat ketakutan, sampai bingung tak bisa bergerak.

"Naruto, setiap kehidupan itu pasti berakhir hanya caranya saja yang berbeda di masing-masing individu."

DEG!! Sakit sekali…

Sungguh, jika bisa ingin kutarik jantung ini keluar.

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Gaara?

Aku tahu!!

Aku sangat tahu hal itu, tetapi hal tidak kau ketahui adalah aku ini belum siap!

Aku ini pesimis, sangat takut dan merasa terbodohi oleh Tuhan.

Jika kita hidup untuk mengumpulkan kepingan di antara awal dan akhir…

Aku tidak rela!

Aku ingin lebih dari itu…

Aku belum mau mati…

Aku takut…

"Jangan takut…"

Hangat.

Tangan Gaara mendekap tubuhku yang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang, dia menempelkan dadanya di atas kepalaku. Seolah ingin menutupi wajah yang ingin menangis ini,

"Menangislah… Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, dasar sok kuat…"

Entah kenapa, perasaan aman merasuki relung jiwa yang telah kosong akibat ketakutan mendalam.

Tanganku menggapai badannya, menempelkan seluruh wajah ke dalam dadanya untuk menutupi muka yang jelek ini.

Aku sangat jelek saat menangis.

Muka yang berkerut-kerut merah, bibirnya bergetar dan hidung yang selalu mengeluarkan ingus.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Naruto…"

Sejenak aku melupakan dunia, melupakan sekitarku, melupakan penyakitku, melupakan semua yang selalu menghantui diri ini…

Aku ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya, menyaksikan waktu yang bergulir meninggalkanku itu…

Membuatku takut.

Kali ini, aku merasa…

Air mata lebih begitu ekspresif dari pada untaian kata itu sendiri.

Gaara, aku tidak ingin menyesali apa-apa saja yang pernah aku lakukan selama hidup ini.

Gaara, aku berharap jika aku mati nanti… Kau bisa berjalan maju dan melupakan masa lalumu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Gaara, aku tahu… Jika manusia itu mempunyai posisinya masing-masing dalam film terbesar bernama kehidupan.

Tapi, Gaara…

Yang aku bingungkan sekarang adalah...

Apakah posisiku di dalam film ini?

Mungkinkah aku hanya cameo yang bertindak sebagai peran pembantu, dan begitu tidak di butuhkan langsung di buang?

Gaara…

Jawab aku. Jawab…

.

.

"Selamat siang."

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon di belakang Rumah Sakit. Sosoknya begitu teduh di pandanganku, sering membuatku bergetar saat menatap lurus ke arah hitamnya mata itu.

"Selamat siang, Naruto ya?"

Namanya Sasuke.

Sejauh ini yang kuketahui tentangnya hanyalah kebutaannya dan sedikit cerita kehidupannya. Ia punya kakak dan sekarang sedang dalam perawatan jalan di bawah pengawasan Dokter Ibiki.

Sungguh, aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya…

Sebab, dirinya yang sekarang sudah cukup…

"Hei…"

Waktu di sekitarku seolah berhenti, sebab aku merasakan kerinduan saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Mana kakakmu?"

"Di dalam, sedang mengambil obat…"

"Ohh…"

Hari ini, dingin seperti biasanya… Tetapi, salju tidak turun lagi.

Seolah pertanda musim semi semakin mendekat, mendekat…

Pada akhir perjalanan ini.

"Bisa kau pegang tanganku Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Bisakah?"

"B-baiklah…"

"Terima kasih…"

Setiap waktu yang kulewati, sudah tidak ingin kubuat tak berarti…

Kenapa?

Sebab saat bersamanya, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan…

Seolah kami memiliki kesamaan, terisolasi dari dunia dan terasingkan tanpa cahaya…

Sasuke, apakah mungkin kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang?

Sebab rasanya, kebersamaan kita saat ini…

Tidak cukup bagiku yang sudah kehabisan waktu…

Ahh… Pasir waktu yang bergulir begitu cepat di dalam gelas kaca bernama kehidupan.

Cukup lama ia mengenggam tanganku, cukup lama sampai membuat tanganku terasa sakit.

Selama itu, aku terus menatap wajahmu…

Sasuke, sasuke…

"Kau, sakit apa Naruto?"

"Ka-kanker otak." Aku jujur padamu, sebab saat aku melihat senyummu aku merasa utuh…

"A-apa?!"

Hari itu kau menangis Sasuke, melalui matamu yang buta itu…

Aku tidak bisa menangis, sebab aku tidak mengerti…

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi tentang hal itu,

Tetapi aku benci melihatmu menangis, Sasuke…

"Jangan menangis…"

"Bodoh-bodoh… Naruto… Kau ini bodoh sekali!!"

Kau berulang-ulang berkata seperti sambil memelukku, sampai aku juga ikut menangis saking kesalnya dan juga karena kau memelukku begitu erat…

Aku sesak, penuh dengan kelegaaan…

Sasuke.

Hari itu, aku tidak mau berbohong lagi.

Aku katakan semuanya.

Agar tidak ada lagi dinding pemisah antara aku dan dunia…

Aku sadar, yang membuatku terasing dari dunia bukanlah penyakit ini…

Namun diriku sendiri, yang sudah menarik garis pemisah.

"Bodoh… Bodoh…"

"Iya, aku memang bodoh… Huweeeee…"

Mungkin aku memang akan mati pada musin semi, tetapi aku akan berada tetap selamanya di setiap musim…

Karena aku, sudah tidak mau lagi…

Di lupakan.

.

.

"Hei, Konohamaru…"

"Ya, ada apa Nii-chan?"

"Apa yang kamu pilih marah atau putus asa?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab sajalah…"

"Uhm… Mending Pantang Menyerah!!"

"Ha?"

"Iya!! Kata Kakek, tekad pantang menyerah itu lebih di butuhkan!"

"Kakekmu? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal?"

"Yup! Penyakitnya sama kok kayak Nii-chan! Tetapi, katanya dia cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya dan pergi sambil tersenyum. Hehehe!"

"Gimana…?"

"Huh?"

"Gimana caranya agar aku juga punya tekad seperti itu?"

"Cukup tersenyum dan nggak takut saat kenyataan lebih berat dari yang kita perkirakan! Itu sih, menurutku… Hehehe!"

"Heh, dasar Bocah!"

"Nii-chaaaaannn!"

Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

Melupakan cara aku hidup dulu?

Bukankah, aku ini sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang?

Aku punya banyak kenangan manis, sama seperti mereka semua…

Hanya yang berbeda,

Aku pergi mendahului mereka…

Tetapi aku harus rela 'kan?

Sebab kepergianku ini, akan di gantikan sebuah kedatangan baru ke dunia…

Ahh…

Ternyata ini posisiku,

Aku datang ke dunia untuk menyaksikan mereka yang berjalan mundur, lalu berusaha agar mereka belajar dariku dan maju beranjak pergi dari masa lalu.

Belajar dari hidupku ini, aku harus tegar dan berdiri tegak untuk menjadi penopang bagi mereka yang kehilangan pegangan…

Aku ingin tersenyum lagi seperti dulu, tanpa ada paksaan dan begitu tulus…

Agar semua orang bisa melihat aku ini bahagia, dan perasaan ini menjalar pada mereka yang di kungkung dalam kehampaan…

Tersenyum…

Sejak saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk…

Kembali tersenyum.

Aku tidak mau lagi menyerah…

Sudah tidak mau lagi,

Jika harus mati, biarlah…

"Gaara, aku ingin melihat matahari pagi… Mau nggak kamu nemenin aku naik ke puncak bukit itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon…"

"B-baiklah…"

Hari ini, lebih tepatnya subuh tadi…

Aku dan Gaara, naik ke atas bukit belakang Rumah Sakit.

Dia mendorong kursi rodaku begitu lambat, agar aku bisa merekam semua pemandangan di sana selamanya.

Aku berbicara terus, sampai membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ehehe…

"Bicaralah terus Naruto, aku suka nada suaramu…"

Katanya pelan, cukup membuat pipi ini bersemu merah dan berhenti bersuara.

Gaara, terima kasih untuk semuanya…

Senyum tidak mau lagi meninggalkan bibir, sampai sekarang aku masih saja tersenyum mengingat pagi itu.

Selama berjam-jam, kami menatap ufuk barat di mana matahari terbit di balik sapuan abu-abu awan kemerahan terjilat oleh ujung sang mentari.

Mengagumi indahnya lingkaran api merah itu, terbayang olehku betapa besarnya kekuatan Tuhan…

Betapa lebarnya tangan-Nya, sungguh…

Aku ingin melihat-Nya… Agar rengkuhan-Nya melindungi raga ini…

"Kau berubah Naruto…"

"Benarkah?"

"Setelah bertemu dengan 'anak' itu, kau berubah…"

"Uhm?"

"Aku tahu kok, santai ajah…"

"Ehehehe…"

Selama berjam-jam, kami membahas berbagai topik tanpa henti seolah tidak waktu untuk esok.

Gaara, aku sudah tidak mau lagi bertanya kapan aku akan mati…

Aku ingin bertanya…

Mungkinkah aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di kehidupan mendatang…

Mungkinkah aku bisa lebih lama memelukmu?

Mungkinkah aku bisa melihat mentari bersamamu selalu?

"Gaara…"

"Huh?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan…"

.

.

Tekad pantang menyerah…

Ayah,

Gaara,

Konohamaru,

Sai,

Neji,

Kiba,

Sakura,

Sasuke…

Setiap dari kalian telah menjadi kepingan di antara awal dan akhirku…

Dalam kehidupan ini,

Mungkin aku tidak memiliki waktu yang panjang…

Aku mungkin cuma sekelebat memori yang mungkin akan kalian lupakan…

Namun…

Kalian tidak akan pernah aku lupakan…

Tidak akan pernah, sebab kalianlah yang menyadarkan aku…

Dari kebisuan, kegelapan, ketidak-pastian…

Ayah…

Terima kasih, untuk semua perjuanganmu selama ini… 17 tahun kita bersama, aku begitu beruntung memilikimu sebagai ayah…

Kau ingat? Saat aku terjatuh dari lantai dua dan kau menangkapku…

Tanganmu waktu itu patah, tetapi kau malah berlari membawaku ke rumah sakit…

Betapa kuatmu ayah, aku berharap aku bisa sepertimu…

Ahaha… Mimpi yang terlalu tinggi, ya 'kan?

Ayah, tidak akan aku lupakan saat-saat bersamamu…

Gaara…

Terima kasih, untuk semua nasihat dan semangat yang selalu kau katakan setiap hari…

Aku tersanjung bisa berteman dengan orang hebat sepertimu.

Sungguh, aku mengagumi sosokmu yang tampak begitu tangguh dan aku tahu kau punya senyuman kikuk di balik wajah dinginmu.

Kuharap suatu hari nanti, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…

Lain kali, sebagai saudara…

Konohamaru, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Sakura…

Teman-teman terakhirku yang begitu berharga…

Setiap hari kalian memberikan pelajaran dan pengalaman baru untukku… Selalu…

Aku yang terkadang egosi ini, selalu kalian beri perhatian tiada batas.

Terima kasih….

Banyak terima kasih, aku tidak akan tersenyum jika aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian…

Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang mempertemukan aku dengan kalian, karena kebahagiaan ini begitu menyesakkan dada.

Dalam kehidupan ini, aku telah begitu banyak menerima kebahagiaan… Aku merasa begitu penuh.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi berbohong pada kenyataan…

Aku ingin menjemput malaikat kematian dengan tersenyum…

Menghadapi sayapnya dan memeluk sampai aku turun di pemberhentian terakhir...

Bangau kertas, meski kau itu hanya sebuah mitos…

Tetapi kenyataan di balikmu adalah…

Membuat mereka yang melipatmu tetap terus berharap dan pantang menyerah…

Akhirnya aku sadar juga. Terima kasih, ya…

Ahh…

Aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya, iya 'kan…

Pada dia yang membuatku mampu melihat dunia dengan lebih jelas…

Dia yang mempertemukan aku pada…

Cinta.

Dia…

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Seorang pria berjas hitam berdiri sambil menyandarkan diri di pagar, di tangannya tergenggam buku biru tebal yang begitu serius di baca. Tampak di sampingnya datang seorang pria berambut merah mukanya begitu dewasa, sang pria berjas hitam menjawab sapaanya pelan.

"Gaara? Ada apa?"

"Hari ini…" Kata si pria berambut merah, namanya Gaara. Berbeda di tangan si pria jas merah, ia sedang menggenggam bunga Matahari dalam balutan kertas putih. Mereka beranjak dari pagar, berjalan masuk ke dalam tempat itu sambil bercakap-cakap ringan.

"Satu tahun 'kan?" Ujar si Pria berjas hitam, bernama Sasuke. Matanya tertuju lurus pada suatu pemberhentian di ujung jalan setapak itu.

"Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya…"

Gaara berkata lembut, menggenggam erat bunga Matahari namun tidak mematahkan batangnya sebab bunga ini begitu berharga, Sasuke tertawa pelan,"Apa kau kira aku bisa?" Mata hijau Gaara sedikit bersinar, ia pun ikut tersenyum kikuk.

"Heh… Benar juga kau bahkan selalu membaca buku diari itu…"

"Ini… Peninggalan terakhir darinya…" Buku biru di tangan Sasuke, tidak lepas dari tatapannya bagaikan seorang ayah yang takut kehilangan buah hatinya. Gaara menoleh ke belakang, ia mendengar keributan di arah sana yang pasti… Sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Ah! Itu mereka…" Katanya semangat, berbalik menyambut kedatangan ke arah sumber keributan. Seorang remaja pendek berambut hitam berlari menuju keduanya, di apitan lengan kanannya terbawa sebuket bunga putih, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kedua pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun!! Gaara-nii!!"

"Konohamaru!" Ujar Gaara terkejut saat si remaja memeluknya erat, remaja itu hanya tertawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Remaja yang bernama Konohamaru itu memberikan salam pada keduanya, dan berkata penuh semangat membuat Sasuke seperti bernostalgia dengan seseorang.

"Cih, bocah titisan si pirang itu… Rame banget…" cibir Sasuke, hanya Gaara yang tertawa sementara Konohamaru mengembungkan pipinya marah.

"Ayo-ayooo!! Kita pergi! Aku nggak sabar nihhh!!" cepat sekali moodnya berubah, ia pun berjalan riang bersama Sasuke yang merasa benar-benar terganggu, terlihat jelas di wajah si pria berjas hitam itu. Sementara Gaara masih menunggu seseorang, pria berwajah putih dan berambut panjang, sebentar mereka bercakap-cakap,

"Neji? Mana Sai?" tanya si Rambut merah pada temannya itu.

"Itu di belakang, mereka lagi nenangin Sakura… Tiap kita ke sini si suster itu selalu nangis…" Temannya ternyata bernama Neji, ia mengayunkan jempol kanannya ke arah belakang bahu, namun matanya masih lurus menatap Gaara seolah tidak ingin kehilangan momen apapun.

"Hoyy!! Neji! Jangan mesra-mesraan terus sama Gaara! Bantuin bawa bunga, kek!!" Seoarang pria bertato di pipi, berjalan kepayahan membawa sebuket besar bunga berwarna-warni dan beberapa barang lainnya ke arah Gaara dan Neji.

"KIBA! Siapa juga yang mesra-mesraan!" Teriak Neji marah, dia melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara dan beralih menatap pria bertato itu marah.

"Hmm… Neji-kun kalau kau tidak begitu, lalu kenapa pipimu dan Gaara-san memerah?" Ujar seorang pria pucat berkemeja putih dari arah belakang Kiba, terlihat ia sedang membawa sebungkus bekal besar dengan kain berwarna-warni.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba tertawa besar, membuat dua sejoli itu bersemu merah jambu sama seperti warna bunga Sakura yang berterbangan di sisi jalan setapak itu.

"S-sai… Kau!" Geram Neji, berusaha meraih kerah kemeja Sai.

"Hoii! Diam dong… Gimana sih, kita ini nggak lagi main-main tahuu!" Seorang wanita berkimono hitam memukul kepala Sai keras, yang di pukul hanya bisa terdiam dan menyimpan kemarahannya di dalam hati."I-iya, S-sakura…" lirihnya.

Si pria bertato bernama Kiba, terkikik pelan di ikuti tawa tertahan dari Gaara dan Neji yang beranjak menuju Sasuke dan Konohamaru yang meninggalkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka telah bergabung lagi dengan Sasuke, terlihat Konohamaru menatap lucu ke arah Sai.

"Cie-cie yang lagi pacaran… Double S-S!! Sai-Sakura! Ahaha!"

"Konohamaru!" Marah Sakura, berusaha menjambak rambut hitam si remaja yang tertawa-tawa itu. Konohamaru segera berlari ke belakang punggung besar Sasuke, "Tolong aku Sasuke-kun!"

"Hoi diam dong! Kita sudah sampai, nih!" Marah Sasuke membuat semuanya diam, ia ternyata punya kewibawaan tinggi sampai bisa terangkat jadi ketua kelompok tanpa di pinta.

"I-iya…" Ringis Konohamaru, berjalan menunduk kecewa.

Ke-enamnya berjalan pelan di jalan setapak yang di hiasi pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar begitu indahnya, membuat mereka mengaggumi keindahannya juga pada langit yang begitu biru hari ini. Hari yang begitu cerah… Ceria dan semarak dengan kebahagiaan, sama dengan pribadi seseorang yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Hai…" Seorang pria setengah baya berambut pirang duduk di sebuah kursi coklat, menyapa ke-enamnya dengan santai.

"Ahh!! Minato-jiichan! Duluan nih!" Balas Konohamaru riang, menuju tempat di samping kursi itu. Sasuke, berjalan masuk ke hamparan rumput hijau di sebelah kanan kursi menuju tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi tiap minggunya ini, di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"Iya, rasanya kangen lama nggak ke sini…" Ujar si pria setengah baya pelan, menatap sebuah tempat di ujung bukit rumput itu pelan, di sambut anggukan sedih dari konohamaru dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Iya-ya… Kangen sekali…" Bisik Sakura, melukiskan senyum manisnya sambil berlari kecil mendahului yang lain, mengejar Sasuke yang telah berada di depan tempat itu. Tanpa suara ia memberikan bungukusan putih berisi sekumpulan kertas berwarna-warni yang selama ini mereka lipat bersama.

"Pada Naruto…" Lanjut Gaara pelan, menggenggam tangan Neji erat.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto… Bangau kertasmu… Sudah seribu loh." Ujar Sasuke pelan, ia menaruh semua bawaan mereka di depan sebuah batu besar keabu-abuan, termasuk buku biru di atas sebuah altar mini dengan begitu hati-hati. Tidak bisa berhenti menatap ukiran tulisan di batu itu, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada mereka yang begitu elegan menulis di permukaan batu, melukiskan sempurnanya orang itu.

Begitu indahnya, hari ini sama seperti hari ia pergi… Pikir Sasuke lembut, beralih menatap yang lainnya di belakang yang sedang tersenyum. Menatap semuanya dengan mata biru di rongga wajahnya, mata yang begitu berkilau seperti birunya lukisan Tuhan bernama langit, yang telah di berikan seseorang untuknya.

Ya, dari seseorang yang kini… Begitu banyak menginspirasikan orang untuk maju… Dia,

_Manusia tangguh dan seorang Teman setia_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Meninggal 9 Juni 2008**_

'_Setiap hari yang tersisa adalah pemberian yang berharga.'_

_Senyummu tidak akan pernah hilang._

"_Aku ingin hidup!" _ Itulah kata terakhir darinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kutemukan akhir yang pas untuk diri ini.

.

.

.

**DIA MATI. NAMUN DIA HIDUP. DALAM BANYAK JIWA.**

**Saya Eru. Hoshi. I **

**Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada mereka yang sudi membaca fic ini. TERIMA KASIH.**

**:: Saya ingin klarifikasi, tentang keberadaan diri saya yang sebenarnya…**

**Saya bukanlah Kuro. Karasu seorang penulis dengan PenName Sleeping Forest15. Saya adalah siswa SMA sebuah SMA swasta di tangerang, nama asli… Ah, saya rasa tidak perlu. Kasihan sama Kuro. Karasu… Karena salah satu dari mereka mem-PM saya, meminta saya menjelaskan duduk permasalahan ini, kami mungkin punya kesamaan gaya menulis dan mirip (saya belum baca ficnya… Mungkin saja, ya…) , tetapi kami ini orang yang berbeda. Saya mohon anda tidak men-cap mereka dengan sebutan pembohong dan bagi anda yang merasa tidak percaya… Terserahlah, toh saya juga tidak peduli.**

**:: Fic di atas, sudah tamat. Jika kalian tidak mengerti tolong gunakan imajinasi anda untuk memperkirakan apa yang terjadi. (Tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan saya akan menulis lanjutannya, saya tidak janji loh…)**

**:: Akhirnya, bisa nyelesein satu fic… Uhf, nggak nyangka!! Ahaha… Oh, iya ada beberapa kalimat yang saya kutip dari perkataan seorang penulis! Thank you girl!! Bangau kertasmu begitu membuat saya bersemangat!!**

**:: Ah, iya! Bagi yang nggak suka baca a/n saya… Mending di lewatin ajah, ehehe… Tetapi, di flame juga nggak apa-apa… Lucu! Ahaha… Jadi ini rasanya, ketawa…**

**:: TERIMA KASIH. PADA MEREKA YANG UDAH ME-REVIEW FIC INI!!**

**-NakamaLuna, 545un42u L0v32, MaNiMe PanRaPoRo, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Yura Pink to blue,Kosuke Maeda, Harllout Scord, Yuuzu-Chan, Dani-Itachikoi, dilia shiraishi, Freiya The Winter Fay, Sunye Germanotta, Mikazuki Chizuka, Chiaki Megumi, kuroKAME. kuruKAEMO, Seiba Asuka, CopyCatBaby, Kumiko a.k.a Panda, kagehime-faria, Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter, Aika Uchiha, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Light-Sapphire-Chan, Auferiee, Ai Shirohime, .hAruHi-kAoRu., Sweet Cake Without Salt, Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer, and ALL!! **

**Hontou Arigatou!! ^ ^**

**Sampai jumpa! Di lain kesempatan!**

**-I AM ERU. HOSHI. I-**


End file.
